Save Tonight
by Willow Myst
Summary: Haldir and Legolas spend some quality time together during the fellowship's last night in Lothlorien. H/L slash


__

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Eagle Eye Cherry does, I think) and I don't own LOTR (Tolkien does)._

It was nighttime in the Golden Wood; the last night for the fellowship to rest in the company of the elves. Under the starry sky above, the fellowship feasted with Galadriel and Celeborn. The supper was long and delightful, as any meal with elves was wont to be. Yet Legolas struggled to maintain his happy persona, he did not want to depart from Lothlorien but he knew he must. As soon as he could reasonably leave, Legolas politely excused himself and went to wander in the forest for the last time. It was quiet away from the feasting and he walked softly under the huge trees. Little lights flickered here and there in the darkness, as he drifted across the leafless floor. He paid little attention to where he was going, too deep in his thoughts to do little more than stay on his feet in elf-like grace.

Suddenly there were arms around his waist, arms that drew him close and stroked his back. Legolas looked into the loving eyes of Haldir, a sad smile on his face. They stood there for a few brief minutes, luxuriating in the gaze of the other, before Legolas gently took Haldir's hand and drew him through the forest to the talan they shared during Legolas' stay. Legolas gave Haldir a soft kiss before guiding him into the talan. Haldir went to the windows as Legolas found some glasses and the ice cooler.

**Go and close   
The curtains,  
Cause all we need is candle light.  
You and me   
And a bottle of wine,   
And I'll hold you tonight.   
Well we know   
I'm going away,   
And how I wish   
I wish it weren't so.   
So take this wine   
And drink with me,   
Let's delay our misery.**

The two elves sat at the little table, one hand holding a glass of wine, the other holding the hand of the other elf. They used few words, for they needed none. In the flickering candlelight they gazed at one another, trying to deny the inevitable.

**Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn.   
Come tomorrow,   
Tomorrow I'll be gone.   
Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn.   
Come tomorrow,   
Tomorrow I'll be gone. **

Legolas tried to embed the image of Haldir in his mind, tried to absorb every detail of the magnificent elf before him, head to toe. Haldir's blue eyes beheld centuries of wisdom, a knowing that tended to frighten mortals but a vastness that entranced Legolas. Tonight they were soft and warm, but they could become as hard and cold as a sword-blade. His nose was proud and his lips, often a little arrogant, were asking for a kiss. Haldir's ears, as pointy as an elf's, were hidden behind his long blond hair. His hair, how beautiful is looked in the night, as well as in the day. It floated behind him, smooth as silk and shimmering with vibrant light. His eyebrows curved elegantly above his eyes, dark in contrast to his light skin and hair. His body, muscular and athletic, slim but not scrawny. Oh, how lovely it felt between his arms. 

**There's a log   
On the fire   
And it burns   
Like me for you.   
Tomorrow comes   
With one desire   
To take me away.   
It ain't easy   
To say good-bye.   
Darling please   
Don't start to cry,   
Cause dear you know I got to go   
Oh, and lord, I wish it wasn't so .**

Legolas reached over and put his hand on Haldir's cheek, caressing the smooth skin. Haldir leaned into the touch and brought his own hand up to grasp Legolas'. Haldir wished he could join the fellowship on their trek to destroy the ring, he knew Legolas could not stay, but if only he could join them. The journey was perilous, and there was little Haldir could do from Lothlorien to protect his loved one. Legolas, at least, knew Haldir would be relatively safe and did not worry too much about Haldir's health. Haldir pulled Legolas unto his lap and once again circled the younger elf in the safety of his arms. Legolas leaned his head against Haldir's chest and Haldir rested his chin in the prince's hair. 

**Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn.   
Come tomorrow,   
Tomorrow I'll be gone.   
Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn.   
Come tomorrow,   
Tomorrow I'll be gone.**

They sat there, staring at the fire, content in the silent presence of the other. They whispered no solemn vows, heartfelt promises, or even adoring phrases. They spoke with their hands, their bodies; each lingering touch told of infinite love and care that no words could ever hope to accomplish. Their bodies seemed to meld into one, anyone watching would have wondered where one stopped and the other began. 

**Tomorrow comes   
To take me away,   
I wish that I   
That I could stay.   
Dear you know I got to go   
And lord I wish it wasn't so. **

Their young lust had long since departed, but they still had a passion for each other. Each fleeting second brought them closer to the sorrowful parting, and the dieing embers reminded them the night wouldn't last forever. Legolas lifted his eyes to meet Haldir's, a playful twinkle courting them once more. He reached up a hand to tweak the guardian's nose, jumping out of reach before he could be grabbed. With a laugh Haldir tackled Legolas onto the bed, tickling him mercilessly. Legolas laughed until he cried and, as Haldir bent down to kiss the tears flowing cheerfully down, all thoughts of sleep were forgotten. 

******Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn.   
Come tomorrow,   
Tomorrow I'll be gone.   
Save tonight   
And fight the break of dawn.   
Come tomorrow,   
Tomorrow I'll be gone.**   
Tomorrow I'll be gone.   
Tomorrow I'll be gone. 


End file.
